


Cats

by mechafly



Category: Beast (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M, questionable fluff, weird people pretending to be cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechafly/pseuds/mechafly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HYUNSEUNG PRETENDS TO BE A CAT BECAUSE HE IS WEIRD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted on LJ on 22nd April, 2011.

"Mraow," Hyunseung says in Doojoon's ear one morning. Doojoon's still lying in his makeshift bed on the floor, and it's barely sunrise, too early to be dealing with Hyunseung in one of his weirder moods. He gives Hyunseung a frown but Hyunseung just smiles blandly up at him and nuzzles his cheek, mewling some more. So that's how it is, Doojoon thinks with a sigh, and runs his fingers through Hyunseung's hair. Hyunseung climbs into Doojoon's lap, Doojoon's legs either side of him. Doojoon scratches under Hyunseung's ear and tries not to get distracted by the way Hyunseung purrs at the back is throat, the sound vibrating through both their bodies. Hyunseung digs his hands into Doojoon's shoulders and Doojoon ends up falling back onto his back. Hyunseung mewls again and crawls all over Doojoon as Doojoon struggles and fails to sit up again.

"Don't lick me," Doojoon blurts as Hyunseung nuzzles into Doojoon's jaw, their bodies pressed against each other. Doojoon wonders where to put his hands - how does this work? Will Hyunseung try to bite him if Doojoon touches him the wrong way? Does Doojoon want to be bitten? He's not immediately sure if the answer to that is 'no'. Hyunseung keens softly and noses up to Doojoon's cheekbone, and then they're staring at each other face-to-face. Hyunseung's eyes are round and bright, eerie. Doojoon's had dreams for years about them, dreams where Hyunseung just sits and stares at him, all meaning trapped in his eyes, his skin white. His face cracking into expression. Eyes red-rimmed and glaring. Mouth a delicate frozen bud in his face.

Doojoon doesn't know why he's suddenly thinking about Hyunseung's mouth until Hyunseung kisses him, a light dry tap on the lips. Does it even, really, count as a kiss? How far do feline-human relations extend in the world of Hyunseung's head? Hyunseung's head dips again and he purrs against Doojoon's mouth. Doojoon's lips are still tingling when he lifts Hyunseung off of himself and says, "Maybe it's time to stop." Hyunseung curls up into a ball and plonks his head in Doojoon's lap. "Sorry," Doojoon tells him, and runs his hands through Hyunseung's hair, scratching Hyunseung's scalp. Hyunseung nods and wiggles, but makes no sound.

 

 

 

"He's suppressing his forbidden desire for you by pretending to be a cat," Kikwang tells him cheerfully one afternoon, backstage a music show. Doojoon immediately claps a hand over Kikwang's mouth and looks around to make sure nobody's listening -- no stalker fans, no nosy journalists, no hawk-eyed stylists. Doojoon lives in daily fear of the fact that someone outside the company will find out that Hyunseung has started spending every night mewling and rubbing himself on the other members and the managers -- the president already knows and is pending judgement about what to do about it, and Hyunseung can't seem to be persuaded to stop. Most of Doojoon's conversations with Hyunseung on the matter (because Junhyung just gives him one look and walks away whenever Doojoon tries to ask him to do it) go like this:

"Hyunseung, you need to stop, um -- Hyunseung, stop..." As Hyunseung scratches his way up Doojoon's arm.

"Mraaaowr?"

Doojoon can feel the wrinkles in his forehead growing deeper at the very memory of it. What are you talking about, he wants to ask Kikwang. Why, oh god why, he wants to ask, are you using long words?

Kikwang grins sunnily at him.

"He makes a pretty cute cat though, don't you think?"

"No!"

Kikwang continues. "He likes it when rub his neck. And he likes eating fish from my hands! And he gets sad when you won't feed him yourself. He sits in the corner and scratches holes in the sofa." Kikwang's expression goes suitably forlorn at this.

Doojoon resist the urge to throw something. "He's not my cat! I mean -- he's not a cat! He's Hyunseung! What are we even talking about?"

"We're talking about how Hyunseung wants to eat off your fingers."

"...Why?"

Kikwang's grin goes sly. "Guess." Doojoon huffs and pushes Kikwang, laughing, over with a cushion stolen from the hair stylist's chair. "You need to confront him about it!" Kikwang calls after Doojoon when Doojoon heads out of the door. "If you don't -- his brain might really turn into a cat's! Forever!" Doojoon leaves with the sound of Kikwang giggling echoing behind him.

 

 

 

Doojoon grabs Hyunseung before evening and drags him to sit down on the covers on the floor to talk. Talk, Doojoon's brain screams at Hyunseung, but he calms himself and decides to take the gentle approach. Aggressiveness generally just makes Hyunseung clam up, makes him defensive.

"Hyunseung," Doojoon starts.

"What," Hyunseung grumbles, dark-eyed and tired-looking. He curls up to tuck his knees under his chin, and Doojoon can already read the defensiveness in him.

"Nothing." Wait. "No, well, something. It's just. Kikwang says you're -- and, well." Doojoon scrapes a hand through his hair as Hyunseung looks at him as if he's the crazy one. When Hyunseung just sits there and looks mildly annoyed and very inconvenienced by Doojoon's existence, Kikwang's theory seems more implausible than ever. "Look, I - I like you."

"I like you too," Hyunseung says stiffly. "I like everybody."

"No, wait, I mean--" Doojoon's improvising now, and it's quickly becoming obvious that he's not that good an actor. As a final resort, he grabs Hyunseung's hand. It's pale and warm in his own. Hyunseung goes still. "I really, really like you. Um, a lot. A whole lot." Doojoon's not quite sure how else to get across 'I have a big manful crush on you, Hyunseung' without sacrificing his own pride, but from the way Hyunseung's eyes widen, Doojoon thinks he's finally got it.

Hyunseung whips his hand out of Doojoon's. "I didn't expect you to be -- mean." What, Doojoon is about to say. "I know I'm weird," Hyunseung mutters. "You don't have to make fun of me, even so."

His face betrays nothing. He doesn't even look at Doojoon, but Doojoon grabs his hands tight and doesn't let go this time. "Yah, Hyunseung, do you like me?"

Doojoon watches Hyunseung duck his head and try to pull away, an expression of misery blooming and fading on his face. "You know I do."

"I didn't," Doojoon says immediately. "Honestly I -- I didn't know what to think." Hyunseung doesn't say anything, so Doojoon continues. "I really do like you, though."

"If you liked me so much -- all those times -- you don't even like me coming near you--"

"That's when you're acting all -- well." Doojoon squeezes Hyunseung's hand. "I don't know, I prefer it when you're just Hyunseung."

Hyunseung ponders this for a while, stares at their hands clasped together, then smiles. "You don't think I make a cute cat?"

Doojoon grins and tackles him in a hug. "You make a perfectly cute you, idiot."

 

 

 

Junhyung finds them cuddled up under Hyunseung's covers later, and rolls his eyes. "I'm sleeping in Doojoon's spot tonight," he informs them. "Don't do anything nasty!" Doojoon, tired from a non-stop day's work and worry, is already asleep. Hyunseung watches him breathe for a while, and then kisses him, just because he can.


End file.
